


The Kingdom of Science Show

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Gen/Chrome/Senku, Developing Gen/Senku, Developing Relationship, Established Chrome/Senku, Flirting, Gen is touring with them to promote his book, Lots of other characters mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Multi, The Kingdom of Science is a traveling science show, and finds himself getting a bit more involved than he planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: To promote his new book, Gen's manager signs him up to tour with The Kingdom of Science show, which visits schools to do hands-on science exhibits and spectacular science shows.Which didn't sound amazing to Gen, but after meeting the shows lead scientist, Senku, and seeing him in action, he starts to change his opinion.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Kingdom of Science Show

“You wanted to see me?”

Gen carefully edged into his managers office, aiming not to topple the stacks of his newest book piled around the room.

“Asagiri! Yes, I wanted to tell you we’ve organised your new book tour!”

His manager turned in her chair, grinning widely. While her enthusiasm was strong, it always worried Gen that she’d end up putting him in a bizarre situation, like the TV spot with ‘the Strongest High School Primate’. Now that had been terrifying. Thankfully, there wasn’t much that could go wrong with a book tour, so he returned her smile.

“Onderful-way. Shall we be visiting Kinokuniya for signings then?”

There was a twitch in her grin, and that was when Gen felt his concern rise.

“Actually, considering the audience of the new book, we thought a school-based book tour would be best.”

_‘Schools, meaning children.’_

That news wasn’t too bad. Depending on the age, children could either be a wonderful audience, or a nightmare, but something was telling him that wasn’t the whole story.

“Alright, would I be visiting schools on my own, or with an entourage-?”

His manager leant down to grab something behind her desk.

“Well that’s the thing- I managed to organise this _great_ deal!”

Gen swallowed, watching her unfurl an A3 poster.

“You’ll be an opening act!”

The mentalist stepped closer, squinting at the brightly coloured glossy image to better read the text-

**‘MEXT presents: The Kingdom of Science Show! Explore hands-on science exhibits and experience spectacular science shows! Touring schools nationwide.’**

-and as he looked lower on the poster, finding his own smiling face-

**‘Also featuring a preshow from the Mentalist Gen Asagiri! New book now on sale!’**

He peered around the poster to look his manager dead in the eye, to which she threw a wink.

“I’m the prelude, for some kiddy science show?!”

* * *

He was meeting his ‘Co-Stars’ today, as a per-tour meeting organised by his manager. Gen found himself with only trepidation at being stuck with a group of strangers for his latest release. A supervisor or security guard was fine, but an entire cast of performers he’d be forced to stay with the entire trip? Keeping up face was going to be exhausting.

“Hey! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

His manager smiled at the approaching man, so he straightened out his own face.

“Not at all. I’m Ei, Asagiri’s manager.” She offered a hand to shake, and gestured to Gen with her other, “You must be-”

He took her hand with enthusiasm, then offered his own to Gen, “Byakuya Ishigami. As Hirosue University’s liaison, I’m technically the manager of the show, but it’s actually my son who oversees the production while on tour.”

Gen shook his hand.

"Come on over, we'll get you introduced to the crew."

With an inaudible sigh, Gen followed them over, finding himself in front of a large truck plastered with the same bright colours and logo as the poster. There was around a dozen people working to load up various boxes, assumably full of science equipment, and by then end of the truck, was one guy clearly struggling to lift anything.

"Senku!"

The struggling guy stopped and looked over, as another guy took the box from him. Free of his burden, he dusted himself off and said a brief word to the other before walking closer, giving Gen a moment to observe. The string bean of a human was draped in a lab coat of all outfit choices, pale hair tipped in green sticking up wildly liked he’d been electrocuted at some point.

_‘If this is the head of the science show, he certainly looks the part_.’ Gen though humourlessly.

Though as he came to stand in front of him, suddenly all Gen could focus on was the intense red colour of the scientist’s eyes.

“Ei, Gen, this is my son Senku Ishigami. Senku, his is our pre-show highlight.”

Dodging his father’s attempt to sling an arm around him, Senku looked Gen up and down in clear scrutiny, before his serious expression broke into a wicked grin, and he extended a hand.

“I hope you don’t think you have a chance of stealing the spotlight, _mentalist._ ”

Gen took the offering, noting just how slender and smooth his hand was.

“I just give what the crowd wants. It’s not my fault if you little ‘experiments’ don’t hold up, _Senku-chan._ ”

* * *

Ei and Byakuya needed to discuss business, which left Senku to introduce Gen to everyone.

The rest of the crew didn’t exactly give off the same ‘scientist’ vibe as Senku did, so Gen was left wondering if it was just a personal quirk from looking after a science show.

The few loading the truck were the stage crew, consisting of the man of unlimited stamina Taiju, and the brothers Ginro and Kinro. Next were the maintenance crew, where he met the oldest member Kaiseki doing repairs on equipment, and Yuzuriha, who swiftly measured him for a matching outfit. There was also Kohaku and Ruri, who helped with running hands-on demonstrations, and Chrome, who was vice show lead alongside Senku, as well at materials manager.

“What’s a material manager?”

Gen couldn’t help the question, it just seemed weird that Senku would mention it. Chrome in turn stepped up to him, reached into his pocket, and then place something in Gen’s hand.

It was a rock.

“Um…”

He looked between Senku and Chrome, utterly confused at their serious faces. He turned the rock in hand, looking for anything unique about it, before he heard-

“Pfft-!”

The two broke out laughing.

Senku doubled over, “Ha! O-oh you should see the look on your face! Hahah-!”

“Hah, sorry, newcomer prank.” Chrome managed his laugher much sooner, but there was still some light snickering, “It just means I source all the materials used in experiments. You’ll need to familiarise yourself with guidelines around working around hazardous materials, for safety.”

“Oh, I see.”

“And I’ll be needing that rock back. For personal reasons.”

Gen’s smile twitched as Senku’s laughter picked up again.

* * *

A bus was far from a luxurious mode of transport, but it worked best with the size of the Kingdom of Science, more so when they had extras to their show. There was only a few days to finish preparations before the tour began.

“So, what do you think of the magician?”

Chrome leaned in front of Senku, aiming to block the book he was reading.

“Hm, I’m not sure if it’d be worse if he was a magician.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Magicians just perform tricks, slight of hand and such, however mentalism is rooted in psychology and making you believe they can do things like actually read minds. While I can appreciate dedication in a chosen field, mental manipulation can go two ways.”

“Hmm.”

Twisting sideways in his seat, Chrome stuck his legs into the aisle and dropped his head into Senku’s lap, forcing him to move the book entirely. There had been something ‘fake’ about Gen that Chrome hadn’t managed to figure out, but perhaps that was just part of being a mentalist? He knew he was bad for making assumptions about people, so maybe he should give their pre-show actor a chance to open up.

A book came to rest against the bridge of his nose.

“Hey!”

“It’s your fault for wanting to sit like that.”

“Who even reads on a bus? What kind of immune-to-motion-sickness monster are you?”

* * *

The first show was going well.

Elementary age children were easy to capture the attention of with wild gestures and bright colours, and Gen found himself getting many ‘oooh’s and ‘aaah’s. However their attention spans and ability to sit still was much less than older children, so he had to shorten his show, ending it with a flourish of petals. The children clapped, and he gave a quick spiel about his book being on sale, mostly aimed at the teachers and parents watching from the sidelines. As he exited stage left, the stage crew dashed on, bringing boxes and tables, as well as a broom to clean up.

“Not half bad, though are you going to make such a mess every time?”

Gen wanted to smack that grin off Senku’s face. He twisted his own face to appear hurt, putting a hand to his heart.

“Half-bad? Have you no appreciation for theatrical flair?”

“Hm? Oh I’m not the one who has an issue with it. I’m made a mess of the stage ten billion percent worse, however-”

Ginro dashed past, shooting daggers at Gen as he pushed away a pile of petals.

“Ah.”

“Teach him some tricks and I’m sure he’ll get over it. But for now, I’ve got to outdo that little display of yours.”

“Break a leg.”

Chrome, Ruri and Kohaku moved up, all wearing lab coats adorned with the show’s colours. The latter lent right into Gen’s face.

“He’s done that before, don’t encourage him.”

Chrome pushed Kohaku to move, “We can talk history while on the road.”

The followed Senku onto the stage, the science leader striding out with complete confidence. He stepped in front of the table, slapping his hand down to catch the children’s attention. As curious eyes turned focus, Ruri stepped forward.

“MEXT and Hirosue University are proud to present, The Kingdom of Science Show! Today we’ll be showing you the wonders of science, led by our very own science king, Senku Ishigami.”

That grin managed to grow larger as Ruri stepped aside.

“Who’s ready to see something explode?! It’s time to get excited!”

Gen facepalmed at such an intro, but as the show went on, he found himself being entranced just as much as the children. His enthusiasm was pure rather than for show, his passion for every experiment was contagious, and for every subject he was questioned on he answered with honesty, at one point leading to a ‘maths battle’ where children were shouting out numbers and Senku competed against Chrome to see who could calculate it first.

By the end the stage was certainly covered in more mess, Ginro grumbling with mop in hand, and Gen found himself thinking of other ways to attack that beautiful smile on Senku’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Gen: Oh no he's hot  
> Also Gen: Oh no he's cool too.
> 
> But -GASP- Senku's already taken? What will happen?  
> Spoilers I ain't got patience for prolonged relationship drama/pinning, the OT3 will probably get together next chapter lol. 
> 
> Inspiration from the Shell Questacon show that tours Australia, man I miss going to those shows. :(


End file.
